


Thunder & Lightning (Very Very Frightening)

by catemonsterq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: Sometimes a thunderstorm is just a thunderstorm
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Thunder & Lightning (Very Very Frightening)

**Author's Note:**

> Any time it's storming really bad in our town, I tell CraftingKatie someone must have kidnapped Darcy because Thor is certainly upset about something. This is a story form of a conversation that silly joke sparked. Unedited.

Darcy suppresses a shudder as the rumble of thunder claps outside her office window in the Stark tower. She knows if she looks over her shoulder the sky outside will be dark grey even though it’s not yet two in the afternoon. Another loud clap of thunder shakes the building and not but a few seconds later a bolt of lightning lights up the small office around her. 

There’s a brief moment where she wonders if Thor is upset with something before she remembers he’d just left her office with a smile on his face and plans to go visit with Natasha’s new kitten. She hardly has a chance to finish the thought before her cell phone is buzzing across her desk. 

“Hey Clint,” she answers cheerily. 

“Darce, hey,” the archer replies, his voice tight with concern. “You seen your man recently? That storm outside is something else and-”

“Calm your tits, Clint, it’s not him. He was going to see Natasha and Kotyonok a few minutes ago, so unless something happened to that sweet little kitty?”

“Nah, we’d have bigger problems than the thunder on our hands if that were the case. Thanks for confirming, the last time the thunder was this bad was that time I tried to bleach his cape, and I just needed to know if I should be hiding or not yet.”

“Nope, no cause for concern. Wait, what did you do that makes you think Thor would be upset with you?”

“Thanks, Darce! Gotta run!” 

The line disconnects and Darcy is left shaking her head Clint’s antics. She moves to set her phone down and go back to work but before she has a chance it’s buzzing in her hands again. 

**Tony Stark:** Hey there short stuff. You doing alright?

**Tony Stark:** I feel it prudent to let you know that if you don’t respond to this message in 45 seconds Cap and I will be obligated to call an Assemble. 

Darcy rolls her eyes but begins typing quickly in hopes that he’ll notice the blinking ellipses and cool his jets. 

**Darcy Lewis:** Sometimes a storm is just a storm, chill out. 

She sees he’s typing a response but another text comes in before she has a chance to see it. 

**Bruce Banner:** Hulk smash?

**Darcy Lewis:** Hulk science! No need for smash!

She sets her phone down on her desk and quickly pulls up an email to the entire Avengers team. 

**Subject:** YOU GUYS REALLY NEED A WEATHER APP

**Message:**

While I appreciate the care and concern you are all displaying for my health and safety or that of your own, I’d encourage you to remember this is summertime on the East coast. Thunderstorms happen. Check a weather app before blowing up my phone next time. 

Sincerely, 

Darcy Lewis, Queen of Thunder


End file.
